


For Your Happiness

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bets, Breakups, Happy Ending, High School AU, Implied Cheating, Kissing, M/M, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: Terushima is the master at winning bets and Daichi becomes his next (un?)suspecting victim. Will he continue his streak of fall prey to Daichi's charms?A fic entirely based onHuii-2d's  Cliche story. That I couldn't resist not putting into words. (With permission. I claim no ownership of the plot.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cliche Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518351) by Huii-2d. 

> [Huii-2d](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/)'s fabulous story begins [here.](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184502091652/cliche-story-1) Again, the plot is entirely their idea. It was too cute to resist!
> 
> Thank you again for your permission, Huii! I had fun writing this!
> 
> Chapters are divided to match the parts of Huii's comic. The corresponding comic will be at the beginning and end of each chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 1](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184502091652/cliche-story-1)

_You’re a bunch of suckers._

Teru grins to himself as he takes money from his classmates. “Thank you so much for being stupid enough to bet against me.”

“_Maaan_.” Bobata rubs his face. “I can’t believe this. _You_ kissed the queen? _You_?” He raises his eyebrows pointedly. “_How_?” he whispers, clearly dying on the inside.

“That’s a trade secret.” Teru winks back. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

“But the queen!” Tsuchiyu whines as he hands over his money. “The queen! You’re just a lowly dog.”

“Hey! At least dogs are loyal.” He snatches the money and sticks his tongue out.

“Maybe she just wanted to see what it was like with that tongue ring?” Bobata muses before collapsing on his chair. “I still can’t believe this. I thought for sure we’d win this time.”

“Good luck~. You know I’ve never lost a bet.”

“Yeah. It’s like you traded all your brain cells for the ability to always win bets.” Misaki, who’s sitting across from Teru adds, rolling her eyes. “Maybe you should start betting people that you’ll be the top student.”

“Ehhh.” Teru puts his hands behind his head. “I’ve tried that before. My magic betting power doesn’t work for that. I’m too stupid.”

All three of them laugh at him, but he just shrugs it off. He didn’t have to be smart to get what he wanted in life.

Tsuchiyu snaps his fingers. “I’ve got it. I’ve got an impossible bet even for _you_.”

“No bet is impossible for me.”

“We’ll see,” he purrs, a smirk sliding across his face, “I bet you can’t kiss our student council president. He’s waaay too much of a goodie-two-shoes to even associate with you.”

“Ohhh!” Bobata yells in his excitement. “Yes! I’m in! There’s no way!”

“You two are idiots.” Misaki interjects. “You’ve had a 100% losing streak and yet you continue. It’s like you _want_ to lose your money.”

“You really think he can kiss Daichi-san? I’m pretty sure that dude’s never even thought about kissing anyone, let alone an ugly guy like Teru.”

She shrugs back.

Teru zones out of their conversation, taking the opportunity to watch the target of his next bet. Kissing Daichi wasn’t something he’d ever considered before. Hell, if anything, he tried to avoid him. He was always getting into trouble and it’s not like his bleached hair and piercings wouldn’t add to him being scolded forever. Plus, there was the whole thing about his grades, but that was an entirely different subject that he didn’t really like to think too much about.

Daichi wasn’t unattractive, though. Muscular with a good jawline. Dark eyes that’d probably be nice to look into. He seemed like a military kid though: strict. Being student council president didn’t help that image either. Frankly, it was a turn off. The point of life was to have fun.

As if he knew Teru was judging him, Daichi looks over at him. Teru doesn’t bother to look away and calmly locks eyes with him. Daichi stares back for a second before scowling at him and looking away.

“He’s probably not into guys, though. There’s no way he’d experiment just for Teru. He’s not even good looking.” Bobata shrugs before leaning back in his seat, clearly too confident in this bet.

“Hey.” Teru warns.

“That’s not necessarily true.” Misaki opens her textbook before turning toward the guys. “He turned down the queen. I’m not saying she’s irresistible, but they have a good friendship already. It’s not like they’re incompatible.”

“Maybe she’s just not his type?”

“She’s everyone’s type.” She deadpans back. “That’s why she’s the _queen_.”

“Or he’s already seeing someone.” Tsuchiyu muses. “Then Teru’s chances are really zero unless he wants to break them up.”

“Yeah. That’d be low even for you.”

Teru snorts. “A bet’s a bet. If I can come between them then they weren’t serious about each other anyway.”

“You’re an awful human being.”

“Maybe so, but I’m about to be a richer one. Bet’s double or nothing.”

“Duuude. You’re on. There’s no way you’re going to win this bet. No way.”

Teru leans back in his chair and pulls his phone out. “Pretentious boys are easy. Give me three weeks.”

“Hope you use that three weeks to save money.” Bobata mutters before turning around and getting ready for class.

_Three weeks of planning how I’m going to spend all your money._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 1](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184502091652/cliche-story-1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 2](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184525250602/cliche-story-2%20rel=)

Daichi side-eyes Terushima wearily. They’d never spoken before. He’d never shown any inclination of interest in participating in school activities aside from volleyball. From what Daichi had heard, he was also barely ever awake in class. But for some reason, some inexplicable reason, he’d decided to volunteer to help Daichi for three weeks.

At least, that’s what he was going to pretend. Teru and his friends hadn’t exactly been quiet when they’d made the bet. Daichi had even been within eyesight when the bet was made. Not that Daichi wouldn’t have been suspicious anyway. Terushima was notorious for making bets. Apparently, he always won too.

He wasn’t going to win this time, though.

Daichi had thought about denying his request to help, but he really needed the help. Tasks that no one wanted tended to be dumped on him. While he could practice some tough love, he didn’t like to throw around his power with the other student council members. People already had a tendency to judge him since he looked strict.

Besides, he didn’t really want to be alone right now. For better or worse, he figured that having Terushima around would keep him busy enough so he wouldn’t have time to think.

But for now, he’d get Terushima’s help with this work and pretend to be oblivious. Maybe somewhere along the way Terushima would learn that the bets he made hurt people.

**. . .**

_He’d trust a rabid dog more than he’d trust me._

Teru hums to himself. He’s sitting closely to Daichi, his chin resting on his hand, pretending to pay attention to what he’s saying. It was easy enough work, just time consuming and boring, precisely why it wound up being left for Daichi and why he was asking for help with it. Daichi must’ve thought he was even more idiotic than he seemed to be because he was talking his time to slowly explain and describe exactly what he wanted done. It was tedious, one of Teru’s least favorite things in life.

“You got all that?” Daichi looks up at him, his brow furrowed and a small frown on his face.

_He really doesn’t like me. Usually he’s all smiles when he talks to other students. Maybe if I played the unhappy family card, he’d like me a little more. It works wonders with the girls._

“Yup!” Teru tries to cheerfully reply even though the second he starts he knows this work is going to be soul-sucking. It was exactly the sort of thing he was against. He just wanted to have fun. At least the chase of winning the bet would keep him awake. Hopefully. If not, the anticipation of winning all that money would.

They work silently for some time, Teru occasionally giving him the number’s he’d asked for. They worked well enough together, making the room a little less tense.

“Did you quit volleyball?”

Teru startles at the sudden personal question. They’d been working for an hour and Daichi hadn’t been anything but business with him. Anytime Teru had tried to crack a joke or ask anything, Daichi would stoutly ignore him.

“How’d you know I play volleyball?”

Daichi gives a hard frown. He looks a little sad but doesn’t answer.

Teru leans in close, giving a shitty smirk to raise a reaction. “Did you come to see me?”

Daichi gives a soft snort. “You wish.”

“Then how’d you know?”

If it was even possible, Daichi’s face turns even more bitter. “I used to go watch for fun. My ex plays volleyball.”

_Ex?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 2](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184525250602/cliche-story-2%20rel=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 3](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184551687927/cliche-story-3)

They don’t talk about Daichi’s ex ever again even though Teru is dying to know more. He gets the feeling that it’s a sore subject. Over the course of the next few days the time they spend together does get less stifling. Daichi starts to answer more personal questions and relax instead of acting like his reptile brain was activated every time Teru was in the room making him want to prepare for a fight. Which was nice since Teru had never been in a fight in his life. Unless you count Misaki smacking him on the head for being an idiot. Even so, he was mostly a victim of aggravated assault on a daily basis.

At first, he noticed the small things. He thought Daichi was perpetually scowling because he didn’t want to spend time with Teru even though he was helping. Turns out, that was just the face he made when he was thinking. It made Teru think Daichi was disappointed in every piece of paper he laid eyes on. He finds himself thinking that Daichi must be the type to stare offendedly at objects in the store that he was considering buying.

He was also a nerd. He _liked_ doing schoolwork. Math was his favorite subject; a fact that made Teru shiver in fear. He also apparently liked to go see movies alone. It seemed kind of sad until Teru decided to try it at Daichi’s urging. Really Daichi was shutting down his offer to go to the movies together, but he was so earnest that Teru decided he needed to go alone to try it. At least it gave them something to discuss the next day.

Sometimes Daichi would go see movies with his two best friends Sugawara and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was a huge Godzilla fan, so they’ll all go eat ramen and watch anytime a new one came out or there was a special showing. It looked like his soul left his body when Teru asked how many times he’d gone to see a Godzilla movie. He never answered but it was enough to put off Godzilla movies for Teru for a while.

Ramen was his favorite food. He shared some of his favorite ramen places with Teru, although he refused to go there with him, even with Teru offering to pay. Even though he played nice, ever the charismatic student council president, he wasn’t naïve about Teru’s intentions. It’d be hard to miss how much he was hitting on him, but part of Teru had expected him to be utterly oblivious. It was nice.

Daichi taps Teru’s hand with his pen and gives him a hard stare. “Why are you staring? Focus please.”

Teru gives a small jump.

_Shit. I got bored and started staring again. I should apologize._

“Why don’t you go out with someone?” he blurts out instead.

Daichi blinks at him a few times, his usually cheerful demeanor fading, getting replaced by a stern stare and a tight jaw. “Why?”

“Just curious.” Teru shrugs back.

Daichi stares at him a second before giving a small sigh. “You’re very curious about other people.”

“No, you’re just very unexpectedly disinterested.” Teru smirks back. He wasn’t wrong. While Daichi did talk to many people and was kind to them all, he never got involved with their personal lives. It was like the thought just didn’t occur to him.

Daichi grumbles, looking back at the papers he was working on. “It’s private. I’m not answering.”

“Is it because you’re gay?”

Daichi’s eyes go wide and his body stiffens, an angry red taking over his face and neck. “You!”

_Shit. Pissed him off._

Teru raises his hands and continues babbling before things can get out of hand. He’d worked too hard to ruin everything now. “That rumors been going around. You know, since you rejected the queen.” He gives a shrug. “It’s okay if you are. I’m bi.”

Daichi stares at him intently before giving a big sigh, his shoulders releasing all the tension he’d been holding when he’d been outed.

“I never showed it outwardly, but I’ve always been in a relationship.” He avoids Teru’s eyes and chooses to look out the window, a small frown across his face and arms firmly crossed. “But now.” His face twitches and jaw tenses. “I don’t want to go out with anyone because me and my ex just broke up recently.”

Teru stares at him not saying a word.

Daichi sighs and turns back toward the table. “I answered your question. Now get back to work.”

Teru can’t get back to work, though. He continues to watch Daichi’s face. He’s frowning as he works, but it’s not his usual scowl that he gives when he’s doing work. His minds still on his ex. His jaw is still tight, and his eyes have that glassy look like he might cry.

_You don’t have to make that sad face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 3](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184551687927/cliche-story-3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 4](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184570432632/cliche-story-4)

Teru doesn’t dare bring up dating anyone to Daichi after that, not necessarily since it was a sensitive subject and he would get mad, but because Teru didn’t want to see Daichi sad. He was too adorable for Teru to do that to him.

As the days of his volunteer work pass, he learns more about Daichi. As he learns more about who Daichi is, as he recognizes him as a person instead of a goal to conquer, the bet starts to fade in his memory.

Spending time with Daichi stops being tedious and becomes enjoyable. The work is still boring as hell, but being with Daichi makes it bearable. He looks forward to their time together.

It’s surprising and terrifying as hell.

Sometime in the second week, Daichi buys them meat buns since works been going so smoothly. He looks a lot less stressed since the mound of work is slowly disappearing. Not that Teru’s really paying attention to the work. He’s spending his time watching Daichi. He finds that he likes to stuff his cheeks with food when he eats, which Teru finds absolutely and utterly adorable.

“What’s your favorite movie?” Teru asks. Conversation had gotten easier and he was still trying to learn as much as possible about Daichi. It was unlikely Daichi would ever want to talk to him after his volunteer time ended.

Daichi chews thoughtfully, food in cheeks per usual, making Teru stare and smile a bit. “Probably The Shining.”

Teru lets out a loud gasp and jumps up from his chair. “That’s my favorite movie too! It’s so funny!”

Daichi frowns and furrows his brow. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same movie? The Shining is a suspense horror type. I don’t think there’s a joke in the entire movie.”

“No! That’s it!” He gives a satisfied sigh, sinking back into his seat. “The gremlin boy repeating red rum the entire time was poetic cinema.”

“Uh. Okay, weird.” Daichi snorts and scoots slightly away from Teru. “By the way, you never answered me before. Did you quit volleyball? You always looked like you were having so much fun when you played.” He gives a concerned frown.

“Uhhh.” He looks away searching for an excuse. He never thought to make a cover story. “Coach and I got in a disagreement.” Entirely false, coach knew Teru was spending time with the student council president. He’d gladly agreed to give him time off, in hopes that doing so would help Teru’s grades so he wouldn’t have to worry about him not being able to play because he was failing.

_Sorry coach._

“What!” Daichi roars. “Don’t let your coach be the reason you quit something you love! I’ll go talk to him if it’s a problem!” He stands up, fists clenched and jaw tight.

“No!” Teru shouts back, causing Daichi to stop. “It’s okay.” He tries to smile. Part of it’s fake, but part of it is because it’s nice to have Daichi genuinely care about him. He’d stopped treating him like a gremlin child. “I’m just taking a break. When I finish my three weeks here, I’ll go back to practice. This is just sort of a cool down period.”

**. . .**

Much, much sooner than he’d anticipated, it was already the last day of Terushima helping Daichi with student council work. When he’d first asked to help, Daichi had been filled with dread and a sudden headache that throbbed incessantly in his temple. He almost didn’t come to school the first day they were supposed to work together. Almost.

Now, they only had an hour left. Per usual, Terushima was staring at him, watching every movement he made. It’d creeped Daichi out at first. It made him feel like he was some sort of prey that was going to be gobbled up. Knowing about the bet only made that feeling intensify.

In the beginning, Terushima had hit on him and asked him to hang out outside of school constantly. He’d toned it down in the second half of their time together. He also started working more diligently. Daichi was surprised at this. Terushima wasn’t the type of person to sit still and do boring paperwork. If anything, he was more like Bokuto-kun; full of energy, a little silly, and lacking the inability to sit still for more than three seconds. Not the best for schoolwork, but still a good person.

Daichi reaches over and pokes Terushima’s cheek with his pen. “You’re staring again.” He pulls away and Terushima gives an embarrassed smile. “You have a habit of staring, you know.”

Terushima jumps at this. “W-what?”

Daichi gives a small laugh before resting his chin on his hand. “I don’t mind it anymore, though.” He wrinkles his nose. “I might even miss it. It is our last day, after all.” He teases. “You’ve been good. Thank you for all your hard work.”

A blush spreads across Terushima’s face, something Daichi had never witnessed before. “Senpai!” His voice is loud and shaky. “Will you go out with me?”

_There it is. I can’t believe he waited until the last day._

Embarrassed and not entirely sure how to handle this even though he knew it’d come eventually, Daichi manages to sputter out, “Ha-oh?”

“I-I mean.” Terushima bites his bottom lip, deep in thought and blush spreading to his ears now. “If you’re not against it, how about giving me a chance?”

Daichi frowns, thoughts of his ex running through his mind. The pain was still fresh even though it’d been weeks. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of him.

“I. I’m not as smart as you are,” Terushima stutters on, “but I can be a good boyfriend who can help you get over your ex.”

Still lost in thought over his ex, he stares at the table forlornly. He loved his ex, but he’d been betrayed by him. Would it be so wrong to give Terushima a chance? They were over. It didn’t matter how much Daichi still cared for him. He’d cheated.

Terushima grabs his bag and quickly starts walking to the door, face down and blush still vividly present. “J-just think about it! We can talk about it tomorrow! See you!”

**. . .**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. That was so embarrassing. There’s no way he’d ever say yes. What was I thinking?_

“I heard you made a bet about me.”

Teru stops just before he reaches the door. A jolt of horror induced pain goes through his stomach as he stands there in disbelief of what he’d heard. He takes a few breaths to calm his racing heart and shakily turns back around. “That,” he breathes out. “I can explain,” he softly continues, eyes tentatively meeting Daichi’s.

Daichi’s smiling though. “I’m not mad.” He gives a small chuckle. “So what was the bet about? Making me your boyfriend?”

“No,” Teru exhales.

_It’s not like that._

“It. It was making you kiss me.” He admits. He hates himself right now. His stupid bet put him in this position. It was going to ruin the already nonexistent chance he might’ve had.

“I see.” Daichi sternly answers using that voice typically reserved for lecturing students.

Heart dropping, Teru decides to make one last plea. He slams his desks on the table in frustration. “But please! I really do,” he flinches and closes his eyes when he sees Daichi’s angry face and hand reaching out to him. “like you.” It comes out as a whisper.

A hit doesn’t come. Daichi’s hand softly cups his face. Supremely confused, Teru opens his eyes to find Daichi’s face inches away from his own. Next thing his knows Daichi is kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 4](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184570432632/cliche-story-4)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 5](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184596045447/cliche-story-5-cliche-1-cliche-2-cliche-3-cliche-4)

Teru’s so stunned he forgets to close his eyes at first. It’s like his brain needs to verify that Daichi is actually the one kissing him and that he’s not having an aneurism. His face is burning up now as he feels Daichi’s chapped lips and warm tongue against his own.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Daichi-san is kissing me? This is really happening? Is this a confession?_

Daichi runs his tongue over Teru’s tongue ring and he almost dies out of how hot it is. Too soon, Daichi pulls away, a string of spit as proof of their kiss. He crudely wipes his mouth.

_That’s not nice!_

“You’ve won the bet now, right?” He raises one eyebrow, asking for verification.

Teru jumps in surprise and disappointment at that. “It’s not about the bet! I don’t care about that stupid thing anymore!” He gripes, shaking his head while stepping closer and closer to Daichi. “I told you that I like you! Please don’t ignore my sincerity!”

Daichi backs up as Teru advances until he runs into a desk. He leans back onto the desk, trying to escape Teru. Teru can see the worry and surprise on his face, but he doesn’t say anything.

“And!” Teru continues, trying to make this next part sound convincing. “The most important thing here is that,” he steps in-between Daichi’s legs, leans in and cups his face, “you’re such a horrible kisser!”.

_That’s a complete lie, but I want to kiss him again so badly._

Daichi’s face reddens in embarrassment. “Uh. W-what?” he stutters back.

Teru leans down, inches away from Daichi’s face. “Don’t worry. I’ll teach you how to do it properly.” He slowly leans in, pressing their lips together. When Daichi doesn’t punch him, he licks his lips, urging Daichi to open his mouth again.

_God. He’s so hot._

Getting a little turned on, Teru’s hands start to wander. He leans on the table with one arm and starts massaging Daichi’s peck with the other, making sure to pinch his nipple lightly.

“Wait.” Daichi mutters in-between kisses.

Teru reluctantly pulls away. “Hm?”

Daichi scowls at him hard, eyes flat and unamused. Part of him looks a little sick. “What do you think you’re doing with your hands?”

“Uhhh.” Teru looks at Daichi, looks at his hand, and then looks back at Daichi, unsure why he was asking. “Your peck?”

Daichi puts his hands firmly on both of Teru’s shoulders, a serious look plastered on his face. “Get off now.”

“But this is a part of kissing?”

Maybe it wasn’t, but who could blame him for being a little greedy? He knew this would probably be the only chance he’d have to be this intimate with Daichi; emotionally and physically.

“I won’t say it again,” Daichi growls anger visibly showing more and more each second, “Stop touching!”

“But!”

Daichi grabs both of Teru’s cheeks, pinching and pulling them simultaneously.

A new voice comes from the door. “Oya? Oya, oya, oya~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 5](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184596045447/cliche-story-5-cliche-1-cliche-2-cliche-3-cliche-4)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 6](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184617208242/cliche-1-cliche-2-cliche-3-cliche-4-cliche)

Teru flings himself away from Daichi to find a guy with messy black hair standing there with his arms crossed. He’s talking to Daichi but staring daggers at Teru. As he walks toward them, the atmosphere of the entire room changes for the worst.

_Did he see?_

The guy stops near them, face so angry you can see a vein in his forehead throbbing. “Aren’t you supposed to be an exemplary student president? Does that include kissing other students at school now?”

Daichi assumes a flat expression, not bothering to push Teru away or get up from where he’d been leaned over the desk. “What are you doing in my school’s classroom?” He asks calmly, but with a hint of sadness and anger.

Unsure of what to do or even what’s going on, Teru looks between the two. Whoever this was had interrupted his makeout time with Daichi and he couldn’t tell how Daichi felt about him.

_What is this? Do they know each other? This guy looks familiar, but I can’t place him._

Arms still crossed, the guy leans in closer to them. “I was visiting for a practice match and I wanted to pay you a visit.” His eyes flicker back over to Teru and his lip snarls a bit. He looks back to Daichi with a raised eyebrow. “Never thought my ex would be fooling around right after our breakup though.”

_Kuroo! The captain of Nekoma is Daichi’s ex?_

Teru feels his heart fluttering in anxiety and the urge to vomit building up. Kuroo is looking more and more livid by the second. He can smell how territorial he’s being. Part of Teru feels like he should run. It was common knowledge that Kuroo had a terrible personality. He didn’t know what Kuroo would do if he pissed him off. Teru had seen him play before. He was strong and pissed off.

Daichi doesn’t respond to that. He bites his bottom lip and stares at the floor almost as if he was being scolded or got caught doing something wrong even though they were broken up.

“You seem to be having fun,” Kuroo seethes, clearly trying to get a reaction.

Daichi’s too level-headed, though. “You’re right,” still looking at the floor, he answers steadily and devoid of emotion, “I _am_ your _ex_, so please leave me alone.” He wraps his arms around Teru and leans up, lips brushing against his. “And, as you can see, I am having fun.”

Terrified, Teru tries to catch a glimpse of Kuroo. He hasn’t moved, but he looks like he’s about to implode. He’s clutching his arms so hard you can see where his fingers are digging into his arms. Daichi pays his angry ex no mind.

_What is happening? He always seemed so sad about his ex before?_

When Teru isn’t kissing Daichi back, Daichi pulls away and sexily whispers, “Let’s continue”.

Today has just been one wild event after another. “W-what?” he manages to get out before Daichi is kissing him again.

_For real? Your ex is here? Isn’t this kind of messed up?_

Daichi slides his tongue into Teru’s mouth and his moral compass starts to fade.

_Whatever. If he wants to kiss in front of his ex, then I don’t care. It’s not like they’re dating anymore._

“As you wish then!” Kuroo roars before storming out and slamming the classroom door behind him, causing them to both jump but not stop.

_Is this really okay?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 6](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184617208242/cliche-1-cliche-2-cliche-3-cliche-4-cliche)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 7](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184639746622/cliche-story-7)

After Kuroo storms out, Daichi starts kissing with urgency. Teru’s brain is starting to get foggy in his arousal when he feels it. There’s a warm wetness on Daichi’s face followed by the addition of a salty taste mixed in their kisses.

_Salt_?

Confused, Teru pulls away to find tears streaming down Daichi’s face. He opens and closes his mouth several times floundering to find what to say. “D-Daichi-san?” he whispers.

Daichi doesn’t even look at him. He stares past him, more tears running down his face. He gasps for air a couple of times before wiping his eyes with his fists. “Shit,” he mutters.

_I knew it. He still loves him. What am I doing?_

Teru lowers his head, focusing on Daichi crying and trying to find a way to make him not want to cry anymore. “Senpai,” he whispers back, sadness creeping into his heart and the desire to cry building up in his own body.

That snaps Daichi out of his daze. He grabs Teru’s shoulders again and leans his face closer. “Stop stopping!” He orders.

“But you,” Teru trails off, unsure how to continue. Yeah, he wanted to keep kissing Daichi. Yes, he liked Daichi. He didn’t want to see him hurt though. If kissing him made Daichi cry, then he didn’t really want to do it anymore.

“If you stop kissing again, that’s it! No more kissing for us!” he sternly warns while pressing their noses together.

“I—”

“That’s it!” Kuroo roars, grabbing Daichi’s collar, pulling him away from Teru and pushing him out from between Daichi’s legs.

Daichi jumps at his sudden re-appearance. “Kuroo?”

“Listen to me Daichi!” He yells. It’s not in anger this time. It’s in desperation. “If you’re really breaking up with me, then at least don’t cry while kissing other people!” He looks like he’s going to cry, his voice breaking, and his body shaking. “If it’s not for your happiness I’m not leaving you!” he yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 7](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184639746622/cliche-story-7)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 8](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184660860252/cliche-1-cliche-2-cliche-3-cliche-4-cliche?is_related_post=1)

More tears stream down Daichi’s face. He sniffles before sighing in frustration. “There is no,” the tears keep pouring and he has to wipe them from his face, “real or fake break up.” Finding his voice, he leans toward Kuroo and with a firm tone, he finishes. “It’s just a break up.”

The tears start to show in the corners of Kuroo’s eyes. “No! I can’t accept that! We can’t just break up like this!”

A scowl spreads across Daichi’s face. He gives a sigh, clearly used to Kuroo being obstinate. “Yuuji.”

Engrossed in what was unfolding in front of him, and from being forgotten, he jumps at being addressed. “Huh?”

“Yuuji?” Kuroo mutters under his breath, pouting immensely. “Daichi never calls me by my first name. What kind of favoritism is this?”

_I really hope he doesn’t remember my name later._

Ignoring Kuroo’s griping, Daichi looks at him with tearstained eyes. “I’m sorry. Would you give us some privacy?” He raises his eyebrows as a gesture of pleading. “I will talk to you later.” He pauses, thoughts catching up to him. “About everything.”

“Uh. O-okay.” Teru nods slowly, still lost and conflicted about this whole affair.

_He looks happy?_

As soon as he closes the classroom door, the thought is proven wrong.

“What are you doing! Why are you so selfish!” Daichi yells.

Teru had never heard Daichi yell before. Usually he was always so level headed. He turns back toward the door to listen.

“I saw my love kissing some random guy!” Kuroo screeches back. “What do you expect?”

“You said ex first! That’s what I am, your ex! What do you care about your ex? And, _above all,” he roars now,_ “you kissed a random guy first!”

Even Teru can feel the rage and betrayal in that last statement. It sounded like Daichi was breaking. No wonder he’d never wanted to talk about his ex before.

“I, I told you!” Kuroo shakily yells back. “He forced me! Please,” he whines, quieter this time, “please believe me.”

“I do believe you! But that doesn’t make me less angry!”

Teru can hear the tears in Daichi’s voice from the hallway. He bites his lip, staring at the door.

“Then don’t break up with me!” Kuroo pleads, tears in his own voice.

“I am! We’re already broken up!”

Kuroo lets out a choked sob. “What do you want me to do! I’ll do anything!”

Just as Teru starts to believe that they’ll be fine, he hears something break inside the classroom. Tentatively, he opens the door. He did not want to get in a fight with Kuroo while he was so riled up after seeing him kiss his “love”.

“V-violence is not,” he quietly starts but stops when he lays eyes on the two.

Kuroo was spazzing out much like cat would when frightened. His fist was red, and he looked like he was in physical pain. Teru looks over to see a spot on the wall that he’d punched. Daichi was hugging him from behind, trying to pull him away from the wall while still crying.

“What the heck!” He yells at Kuroo’s back. “You’ll hurt yourself! Stop it!”

“It hurts so much less than my heart.” Kuroo sniffs back bitterly.

“Stupid!” Daichi roars before headbutting Kuroo’s back. “I’ll stop loving you if you hurt yourself!”

Teru feels his heart sink.

_I knew it._

Kuroo stills and turns around in Daichi’s arms, wiping his tears. “You still. You still love me?” Daichi nods and Kuroo’s anger flares back up again. “Then don’t say we’re done!”

Daichi wipes his own tears before resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “I won’t.” He mumbles. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. Seeing you kiss someone,” he trails off. “It just made me so hot-headed. I hated it so much.”

_I feel like I shouldn’t be seeing this._

“You,” Kuroo chokes down a sob, “you know I love you, right? I love you so much.” He squeezes Daichi tightly in his arms.

A blush spreads across Daichi’s face. He raises his head from Kuroo’s shoulder and rests their foreheads together. “I know. I love you too.”

Teru sneaks out of the classroom before he sees them kiss. Defeated, he walks down the hall, a few tears falling down his own face.

_I guess this is karma getting back at me._

He gives a sigh and places his hands behind his head.

_As long as Daichi-san is happy, I guess I’m okay with this. Maybe all that money I won will help me drown my sorrows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliche 8](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/184660860252/cliche-1-cliche-2-cliche-3-cliche-4-cliche?is_related_post=1)


End file.
